The Life of University Student
by FujoMaster
Summary: Inilah kehidupan masa kuliah dimulai. fanfiction ini berkisahkan kehidupan 3 anak muda yang tinggal bersama. Takasugi, pria tampan dari jurusan hukum semester 5. Kamui, pria populer dan model terkenal dari jurusan Desain grafis semester 3. Dan Okita, Mahasiswa baru dari jurusan politik. #slice of life #diary series:Friendship
1. I Just Need A Place For Sleep

Karakter gintama hanya milik Sorachi-sensei. dan cerita ini hanya curhatan mahasiswa seperti saya. Ada sedikit perbedaan plot. Okita tidak membenci Hijikata dan seorang yatim piatu. dan Nama belakang Kamui adalah Yato. Takasugi bukanlah penjahat. Cerita ini bukan komedi ataupun parodi melainkan slice of life. merupakan kisah kehidupan penulis dan kedua teman idiotnya. tapi bukan sepenuhnya benar2 kisah nyata penulis, karena penulis bukan seorang yatim. hanya dia benar2 tinggal dengan dua idiot.

I Just Need A Place For Sleep

Kelulusan SMA telah berakhir dan ini adalah hari pertama dalam kehidupan ku untuk memulai lembaran baru dalam dunia perkuliahan.

Namaku Okita Sougou, Umur 19 tahun, Merupakan anak kedua. Orang tua ku telah meninggal dari aku kecil dan aku tinggal bersama kakak ku dan kekasihnya -Hijikata Toushirou-.

Aku diterima di Universitas Tokyo jurusan politik. kalau bertanya kenapa memilih jurusan itu, maka aku akan menjawab 'kepeleset'. Jujur saja, aku tidak benar benar ingin masuk jurusan itu, tapi karena aku ingin masuk universitas bergengsi saja, aku memilih setiap jurusan yang kupikir bakalan keterima. Dan disinilah aku, dikalangan anak anak politik.

Karena aku tinggal di Chiba maka aku akan mencari tempat tinggal di dekat kampus ku dan mungkin mencari part time juga. Aku tidak mau bergantung pada Hijikata-san, aku sudah sangat berutang terhadap pria itu. Dia membiayai kuliah ku dan juga membiarkan aku dan kakak ku tinggal di rumahnya.

Hijikata-san merupakan seorang polisi, dia bertemu kakak ku saat kakak ku mengikuti olimpiade kendo. Saat itu, kakak ku merupakan manager dari klub kendo dari SMA Chiba dan Hijikata-san merupakan peserta dari team lawan. Entah bagaimana, mereka saling bertemu dan berkencan. Saat itu aku hanya berusia 7 tahun, yang kutau hanyalah ada seorang pria yang berusaha mengambil perhatian kakak ku, satu satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. Tapi semakin dewasa pemikiran anak kecil ku pun berkurang.

Aku sangat beruntung kakak ku bisa bertemu Hijikata-san. Pekerjaan Hijikata-san adalah seorang polisi dan posisinya adalah wakil komandan. Saat hijikata-san lulus SMA, dia mengajak kami untuk tinggal bersamanya bahkan dia juga bekerja untuk meringankan biaya SMP hingga aku kuliah.

Untuk saat ini, aku tidak ingin merepotkannya kembali. Aku akan mencari kerja dan tempat tinggal. Kalau bisa semester depan nanti aku bisa membayar uang semester ku sendiri sekaligus membayar kamar sewa ku. selesai dengan perkenalan ku. Sekarang, aku berada di Kafe Poirot dekat dengan SMA ku. Saat aku membuka lintu kafe, seorang pelayan wanta dengan baju maid mendekati ku sambil membawa menu.

"selamat datang, mau meja untuk berapa orang?"

"tolong meja untuk dua orang ya."

"baiklah, silahkan ikuti saya." Aku pun mengikuti pelayan tersebut ke meja yang akan kutempati. Pelayan itu pun memberikan meja tepat dengan kaca jendela kafe. Kalau ku bilang, kafe ini cukup menenangkan.

Hiasan bunga yang ada di setiap meja dan tanaman merambat untuk hiasan dinding membuat tempat ini nyaman ditambah dengan cat dinding berwarna coklat kayu dan meja dan kursi yang terbuat dari kayu jati.

"Maaf tuan, mau dipesan sekarang apa nanti saja?" tanya pelayan tersebut membuyarkan lamunanku. aku pun tersenyum kecil.

"Nanti saja, aku sedang menunggu seseorang." jawab ku dengan halus. Pelayan itu pun langsung pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri.

aku pun melihat jam tangan ku. waktu telah menunjukan 12.15 PM. 15 menit lewat dari waktu yang ditentukan. Wanita itu telat lagi rupanya, untung saja aku datang 10 menit dari waktu pertemuan.

Aku pun merapihkan kemeja putihku dan membersihkan debu dari celan jeans ku. Aku tak mau dilihat kumel didepan kekasihku bukan.

Yup, kekasih. Maafkan aku, untuk kalian para wanita yang mengharapkan aku single. Aku berpacaran dengan seorang wanita bernama Kagura Yato.

dia seorang wanita yang kutemukan di Klub Judo saat itu. bukan bukan dia bukanlah seorang manager melainkan dia pemain topnya itu sendiri. aku mengenal kagura pada saat itu karena teman ku Shinpachi.

Shinpachi merupakan teman sekelas Kagura dan Kebetulan aku satu klub dengan Shinpachi di Kendo. dan kami sudah pacaran hampir 3 tahun. Aku melihat seorang wanita dengan T-shirt putih dan mini skirt masuk ke dalam kafe.

'Oi Kagura!' Panggil ku sambil melambaikan tangan. Saat Kagura menyadari ku, dia pun bergegas menghampiriku.

"Maafkan aku! Aku terlambat." Ucapnya.

"Ah sudahlah, andaikan kamu minta maaf juga pasti kamu akan mengulanginya lagi." dia pun hanya tersenyum lebar. Aku pun memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan. Saat pelayan datang aku langsung memesan Latte dan Sandwich, sedangkan Kagura memesan Cheese Cake dan Frapucinno.

"Jadi kau diterima di Todai ya? Hebat juga." Ucap Kagura memulai pembicaraan. Aku pun hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa? Cemburu? Kau juga diterima di Kyoto kan?"

"Siapa yang cemburu? Kau tau kan, aku bukan wanita yang seperti itu?" Jawabnya dengan raut wajah yang kesal. Aku pun tertawa kecil melihat wajahnya yang cukup menggemaskan.

"Oi! Berhenti, jangan mentertawakan ku!"

"Hahaha Maafkan aku. Abis wajahmu lucu tau." dan dia memberikanku silent treatment dan membuang mukanya. aku pun meraih tangannya.

"Hey, kau tidak berpikir aku akan mencoba selingkuhkan?" dia pun menatapku sambil cemberut.

"Hey, aku kan sudah berjanji akan menghubungi mu setiap hari dan datang ke kyoto setiap weekend." ucapku. aku pun mencium setiap jarinya dengan perlahan lalu menatapnya sambil berkata,

"jangan marah, please." dia pun menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil memijat hidungnya dengan tangan yang tidak aku pegang.

"bagaimana aku mau marah kalau kau terus memperlakukanku seperti itu, dasar playboy." Akupun tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapannya.

Seorang pelayan pun datang membaca pesanan kami. Aku pun menyeruput latte ku.

"lagian aku bukan playboy tau, kalau hanya kau satu satunya yang pernah jadi pacarku." ucap ku menanggapi pernyataannya.

"baiklah baiklah, maafkan aku Bakaiser." Katanya sambil menyuap Cheese cakenya. Akupun mengelap bibirnya saat aku melihat ada krim diujung bibirnya. "Jadi, ada urusan apa kau memanggil ku kesini?" Tanyanya.

"Emangnya tidak boleh aku mengajak wanitaku pergi untuk berkencan?" Timpal ku sambil menaikan sebelah alis ku.

"Bukan masalah tidak boleh atau boleh, tapi yang kita omongin adalah Okita Sougo, seorang pria tidak punya rasa empati dan rasa romantisme, mengajak pacarnya berkencan? Biasanya juga kau hanya membawa ku ke Game Center atau Toko Ramen." Ucapnya.

Aku pun mengernyit tidak suka saat Kagura mengatakan itu. Well, sebenernya bukan hal salah juga sih dia katakan. Tapi, percaya atau enggak, jalan berdua itu merupakan hal yang romantis bagiku. Jangan Salahkan aku, Kagura merupakan pacarku satu satunya. Selain Kakak ku tidak ada wanita lain yang bisa aku cintai selain kagura. Bahkan mungkin, aku sangat mencintai Kagura melebihi kakakku.

Jadi aku tidak tau bagaimana cara menjadi romantis. Bahkan, agak akward bagiku bersikap romantis begitu saja.

"well, jangan terlalu dipikirkan bodoh! Kalau kau tiba tiba bersikap romantis, justru aku yang akan merinding. Jadi katakan padaku, apa mau mu?"

"Sudah kukatakan bukan aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berkencan."

"Hooh? kau yakin? kau tau aku bisa saja menyimpan informasi yang kau butuhkan saat ini?" Aku hanya mendiamkannya dan melanjutkan makan siang ku.

"Contohnya seperti tempat tinggal atau pekerjaan paruh waktu yang ada di tokyo." Aku pun tersentak dan aku bisa merasakan seringai kecil dari pacarku. Aku pun menatapnya sambil dengan tatapan aku menyerah.

"Dasar! kau tidak perlu mengajak ku kemari hanya untuk mendapatkan informasi itu bukan. Apa coba gunanya Handphone ditemukan?"

"Alasan aku ingin berkencan dengan mu juga tidak bohong tau, apalagi kau akan ke kyoto besok." Aku memasang wajah kesal sambil menunjukan pout ku. Dia pun menghela nafas.

"baiklah baiklah. Hari ini kita anggap kita juga sedang berkencan." Aku pun tersenyum. Kagura memang cukup pengertian.

"Kalau untuk pekerjaan, aku punya seorang teman. Namanya Nobume, dia membuka cafe di tokyo dan dia memperlukan pekerja dibagian pelayan, mungkin kau bisa mencoba disana. Nanti aku akan bilang kepada Nobume-chan kalau kau akan bekerja disana."

aku pun menangguk kecil, "baiklah, Arigatou"

"dan untuk tempat tinggal... aku tidak tau seperti apa yang kau mau?"

"kalau aku sih berharap tempat tinggal itu cukup murah dan dekat dengan tempat kerjaku dan kampus." Kagura pun mengangguk kecil sambil mengusap dagunya.

"beruntung Nobume kafenya berada dekat denga Todai. dan kalau untuk rumah cukup sulit. Tapi apa kau keberatan dengan room mate?"

"tergantung, berapa orang?"

"hanya 2 orang sih. salah satunya adalah Kakak ku." Aku pun membelak kaget, Kagura punya kakak? Seingatku Kagura hanya tinggal dengan Ayahnya.

Menyadari ekspersi ku kagura pun tertawa kecil.

"Maafkan aku, aku pasti belum cerita kalau aku punya Kakak Pria?"

"Seingatku kau hanya berdua tinggal dengan Ayahmu, Umibouzou."

"Memang aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahku. Orang tua ku bercerai, Kau tau?" Aku pun hanya menggeleng. Kagura pun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Memang aku sengaja tidak menceritakannya, soalnya itu masalah yang agak rumit. Tapi, Kakak ku hidup bersama ibuku semenjak mereka bercerai. Kami sering berkomunikasi. Bahkan dia tau, aku sudah punya pacar lho."

"Oh begitu, Jadi kakakmu tinggal di Tokyo."

"Begitulah, Dia juga kuliah di Todai Jurusan Desain Grafis. Kemarin dia bilang, teman sekamarnya ada satu yang pindah jadi dia mencari house mate baru lagi." Jelas kagura sambil memainkan Frapucinno nya yang sudah tinggal es saja.

"Aku sih tidak masalah kalau hanya dua orang saja." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan hubungi kakak ku dan nobume-chan." Ucapnya. Dia pun langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Aku hanya menatapnya heran.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"tentu saja pulang. Aku belum membereskan perlengkapanku tau." Ucapnya sambil mengambil tas selempangnya.

"kalau begitu aku akan mengantar mu pulang." ucapku sambil berdiri dan mengambil dompetku untuk membayar makanan kami berdua.

"tidak perlu, Kau lebih baik bersiap untuk persiapan sekolah mu sendiri." Tolak Kagura sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi..." sebelum aku selesai berbicara, Aku merasakan bibir kagura menempel padaku.

"Bye bye, ketemu lagi saat liburan ya." Ucap kagura. dia pun berbalik pergi. aku terdiam sejenak, dan berpikir seperti melupakan sesuatu. Aku pun langsung mengingatnya. dengan cepat aku menahan tangan kagura.

Kagura menatapku heran.

"kenapa?' tanya Kagura.

"sebentar aku mau memberikanmu sesuatu." Aku pun merogoh isi tas kecilku mencari barang yang aku cari. aku pun menemukan kotak beludru warna hitam yang aku cari.

kotak beludru itu lebih panjang dari kotak cincin. Aku pun memberikan kotak itu kepada kagura.

"bukalah." Kataku sambil menyodorkan hadiah yang kuberikan buat kagura. kagura pun membuka kotak tersebut. terlihat kalung liontin hati didalamnya.

"Wah, Cantiknya." Aku bisa merasakan mukaku merah seketika. Aku membuka dua kancing atas kemeja ku.

Kagura hanya menatapku dan saat dia melihat benda yang melingkar dileherku, dia pu tertawa kecil.

"Lihat, Aku juga memakainya. kalung itu, kalung pasangan. Jadi, jangan sekali kali kau menghilangkannya." Ucap ku dengan nada tegas sedikit malu malu.

"Arigatou ne~ Sou-chan."

Keesokan harinya, aku tidak dapat mengantarkan kekasihku ke bandara, karena aku juga harus berangkat ke tokyo untuk mengurusi perpindahanku dan pekerjaan baruku. sebelum aku ke Kafe Mimawarigumi milik temannya Kagura, aku harus mengecek seperti apa tempat yang akan aku tempati.

Setelah aku turun dari statiun aku langsung menghampiri todai. Kagura bilang apartemennya hanya berjarak 2 kilometer dari todai kearah selatan. dihalamannya terdapat plang warna merah bertuliskan otose mansion.

Aku pun berjalan 2 kilometer kearah selatan, bertanya tanya pada sekitar dimana otose mansion. hingga akhirnya aku berdiri di depan plang otose mansion.

terlihat bangunan tingkat 5 di depan mataku. bangunan plain berwarna putih, dan dihiasi tanaman rambat di balkonnya. kagura bilang, pemilik mansion itu tinggal di lantai 1 kamar 001.

aku pun masuk ke gedung mansion tersebut sambil mengangkat koperku untuk menaiki anak tangga kecil. saat aku memasuki lobby mansion ini, terlihat ruang tamu kecil dan meja resepsionis yang sedang kosong. terdapat 2 lift ditengah tengah ruangan dan satu tangga darurat di pojok ruangan.

di dekat tangga darurat terdapat toilet umum. sedangkan di pojok kanan lobby terdapat ruangan 001 yang aku yakini punya pemilik mansion ini.

'krieet'

ku mendengar pintu toilet umum terbuka. terlihat seorang wanita berambut hijau keluar dari toilet. Saat perempuan itu menyadari ku dia langsung terlihat panik.

dia berlari menghampiri ku lalu membungkuk sambil meminta maaf. "Ano, Irasaimassen! Maafkan atas keterlembatan saya."

"Ah iya... gapapa kok." Ucapku sambil mengelus leher ku. orang itu pun tersenyum minta maaf lalu berjalan ke meja resepsionis.

Aku pun mengikutinya ke meja resepsionis.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya tadi tuan, Nama saya Tama. Resepsionis dari otose mansion."

"ah iya, itu.. Nama saya Okita sougou, saya ingin menemui Otose-san."

"Ah Okita-san ya? Mohon Maaf, Otose tidak dapat menyambut kedatangan anda karena beberapa urusan, tapi dia menitipkan kunci kamar yang akan anda tempati. Saya akan tunjukan jalannya." Ucapnya. Dia pun mempersilahkan aku masuk kedalam lift terlebih dahulu. Dia menekan tombol 3.

Saat aku berada di lantai 3 aku melihat ruangan ini mirip seperti apartemen apartemen mewah yang ada di TV.

Aku hampir tidak percaya bahwa ini merupakan mansion murah seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kagura.

"Kamar tuan ada di ruang 303. Perlu kah saya mengantar ke depan kamar tuan?"

Aku hanya menggeleng. "tidak perlu. Terimakasih atas bantuannya."

"Tidak masalah." ucapnya sebelum pintu lift menutup. Aku pun mencari kamar 303.

Saat aku menemukan kamar ku, aku pun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Inilah kehidupan baru ku.

Aku pun memasukan kunci ku dan memutarnya. Eh tidak dikunci? apakah berarti didalam ada orangnya? tidak masalahkan kalau aku langsung masuk?

Aku pun membuka pintu kamar baruku. hmm kira kira seperti apa ya teman sekamarku? aku melihat dua sepatu pria di perkarangan rumah. Benar saja ada orang didalamnya.

aku pun membuka sepatu ku dan berjalan beberapa langkah sambil menarik koper ku.

"Permisi, Maaf mengganggu. Nama saya Okita -" perkataan ku terhenti saat melihat dua orang pria dalam posisi mencurigakan diatas sofa.

Pria berambut hitam keunguan hanya memakai handuk yang ditiban pria yang mirip dengan pacarku tanpa baju. Pria yang mirip pacar ku memegang erat kedua tangan pria berambut gelap. Sepertinya aku salah kamar.

"Etto~ maaf sepertinya aku salah kamar, maaf aku mengganggu kegiatan kalian." Aku pun membalik badan ku langsung berlari keluar membawa koperku. Setelah di depan kamar aku pun melihat pintu dan label yang tertera di pintu. '303' tulisan label pada pintu itu.

Apa mungkin aku yang salah denger bukan 303, mungkin aku salah dengar kali ya.

saat aku berjalan beberapa langkah terdengar suara pintu yang di dobrak dari dalam. terlihat dua pria tadi keluar hanya dengan boxer. Mereka menatapku dengan ganas. Aku pun menelan ludah ku.

"Okita-Kuuuuuuuuun!!!!" Jerit kedua pria itu sambil berlari kearah ku.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Jerit ku yang berlari menghindari mereka. yup, inilah pemulaan kehidupan kuliah ku bersama dua idiot yang kusebut housemate.

Ini adalah kisah awal saat aku bertemu dengan dua idiot tapi dengan cara yang berbeda.

Kagura disini adalah penggambaran pacarku bedanya dia bukan broken home. dan aku gk seromantis itu. dan Kamui sebenarnya adalah teman dari pacarku.

pertemuan aku dan kamui bukan seintens itu tapi ttp idiot disaat bersamaan. oke sampe disini dulu ceritanya. see you.


	2. U will know they are your best friend w

Warning: Cerita ini bukanlah komedy/parodi, melainkan curhatan curhatan kecil mahasiswa rantau dan ketiga teman idiotnya. Karakter asli milik Sorachi-Sensei, hanya mengambil karakternya untuk perumpamaan kami semua. Sedikit OOC dan diluar nalar. Selamat menikmati

"U will know they are your best friend when u see their idiotic behaviour"

Seperti cerita sebelumnya, Namaku adalah Okita Sougo, Mahasiswa baru dari Tokyo University jurusan Politik. Aku berasal dari Chiba, hidup bersama Kakak ku, Mitsuba dan pacarnya Hijikata Toushirou, aku punya seorang kekasih bernama Kagura Yato, dan sekarang aku tinggal di Tokyo dekat dengan Universitas Tokyo bersama dua orang aneh.

aku menatap kedua pria aneh yang sekarang telah menggunakan pakaian yang layak duduk di hadapanku. Aku sudah melihat sekeliling mansion ini, dan ini ruangan yang cukup luas, di Mansion ini terdiri dari 3 kamar, 1 dapur kecil, 1 Toilet, dan 1 ruang tamu yang merangkap menjadi ruang makan yang cukup untuk berkumpul kita bertiga. dan sekarang aku berada di ruang makan sambil menatap mereka berdua dengan canggung,

"Jadi...etto... kalian?"

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" Ucap mereka berdua dengan cepat memotong ucapanku. Aku pun langsung tertawa canggung.

"Hahaha tentu saja... Maafkan aku."

lalu keheningan pun menyelimuti kami. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku perbuat. Setelah menyangka mereka akan berbuat sesuatu dan mereka mengejarku tanpa pakaian aku tidak tau harus memulai pembicaraan ini darimana. aku tidak mungkin memulainya dengan, 'Waaah, kejar kejaran luar biasa tadi.. kuharap kita bisa melakukannya lagi.' itu akan jadi akward, bukan?

"WAAAAH! kejar kejaran tadi luar biasa! Kuharap kita bisa melakukannya lagi suatu saat nanti, Ne~ Takasugi-kun?" Ucap Kamui.

atau tidak.

"Etto~ Namamu kalau tidak salah Okita Souji, bukan?" Tanya Kamui sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Sougo bukan Souji." Ucapku membenarkannya. Kamui pun hanya mengangguk. Aku pun memperhatikan orang yang tadi dipanggil Takasugi oleh Kamui. Orang itu berambut hitam sedikit keunguan dan dia menggunakan penutup mata di Mata kirinya, dalam hati aku ingin bertanya mengapa dia menggunakan penutup mata itu. Aku pun melihat dia menatap ku dengan tatapan sinis.

"Sedang apa kau melihat ku?" Tanyanya dengan sinis. aku pun hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ahh. bukan apa apa." Kataku dengan gugup.

"Ohiya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri." Ucapku seraya berdiri. "Perkenalkan, seperti yang Kamui-san bilang, Namaku adalah Okita Souji. Mahasiswa Baru dari Jurusan Politik, aku berumur 19 tahun, dan sebelumnya aku tinggal Chiba. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu." lalu aku pun membungkuk 90 derajat dan duduk kembali dikursi.

"Maa~ Maa~, tidak usah seformal itu Sougo-kun." Kata kamui sambil tersenyum dan menepuk bahuku.

"Anyway, Namaku adalah Kamui Yato, Kakak dari Kagura Yato. dan sepertinya kagura udah menceritakan masa lalu ku padamu, jadi aku tidak perlu menceritakan masa kelamku kembali. Dan aku berasal dari Jurusan Desain Grafis. Yoroshiku Sougo-kun." Aku pun melirik sedikit Takasugi yang sepertinya tidak mau memperkenalkan dirinya. Kamui yang mengetahui lirikanku langsung merangkul Takasugi dan dengan ceria memperkenalkan dirinya padaku.

"Untuk yang mukanya selalu bete ini adalah Senpaiku saat SMA dan teman masa kecilku setelah orang tua ku bercerai. Namanya Takasugi Shinsuke. Dia dari Jurusan Hukum walaupun mukanya malah lebih terlihat kriminal daripada penegak hukum. dan dia seorang otaku akut." Takasugi pun menghempaskan tangannya dan menatap kamui dengan sinis.

"Jangan menyentuhku. Karena kau, kita dikira homo-an oleh manusia seperti dia." Katanya sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya padaku. Waaah! sungguh tidak sopan sekali nih orang. dan apa apaan maksudnya dengan 'manusia seperti dia' memangnya dia bukan manusia?

Takasugi pun bangun dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar dari Mansion.

"OI Takasugi! kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kamui. Takasugi pun menatapku dengan sinis dan penuh kebencian.

"Aku tidak ingin satu ruangan dengan manusia tidak suci seperti dirinya!" Katanya sebelum dia membanting pintu dan pergi keluar.

Apa maksudnya itu?! Manusia tidak suci?! Kita baru pertama bertemu lho! Aku bisa merasakan jidatku berkedut karena kesal akibat ucapan dari Takasugi.

"Ahaha Maafkan dirinya ya." Ucap kamui sambil membungkuk berkali kali.

"Ahaha tidak apa apa, itu sebenernya, dia kenapa ya?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk kearah pintu keluar.

Saat aku bertanya begitu, kamui pun hanya tersenyum dengan tatapan kosong. Kurasa aku salah menekan tombol switch. dia pun mendekat kearah ku lalu mengatakan kepada ku dengan nada pelan.

"Sebenarnya Anak itu, Takasugi-kun penderita Chuuninbyou berat."

Ah, sekarang aku mengerti. Penutup mata dan cara dia mengatakan aku adalah manusia rendahan dan tidak suci. Seorang Chuuninbyou rupanya. mungkin aku rasa mengapa dia menutup matanya, mungkin karena dia punya kekuatan super dimata tersebut yang dapat menghancurkan dunia kalau dunia melihatnya.

"Dan kenapa dia menggunakan penutup mata adalah karena dia mengira kalau dia punya kekuatan super dimatanya yang dapat menghancurkan dunia kalau dunia melihatnya." Lanjut Kamui sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Ternyata perkiraan ku benar.

 _kagura: "Bagaimana? Kau sudah melihat tempat tinggal mu?"_

 _Okita: "Sudah, kakakmu agak sedikit creepy karena dia selalu tersenyum dan temannya ternyata penderita chuuninbyou akut"_

 _Kagura: "Tidak buruk juga, sepertinya tempat yang cukup menyenangkan."_

 _Okita: "menyenangkan apanya? mereka mengejarku telanjang bulat hanya untuk mengklarifikasi kesalahan. Bodoh sekali."_

 _Kagura: "Hahaha XD, aku bisa membayangkannya."_

 _Okita: "Jangan membayangkan tubuh orang lain, Nanti Aku cemburu lho."_

 _Okita: "Bagaimana kabarmu disana?"_

 _Kagura:"Hai Hai :P"_

 _Kagura: "Cukup menyenangkan, aku bertemu beberapa teman disini juga."_

 _Okita: "Kau tidak menggoda pria lain bukan?"_

 _Kagura: "_ **(∩⌣̀_⌣́)"**

 _Okita: "Kagura-chan"_

 _Kagura: "Tentu saja tidak, Sou-kun."_

 _Okita: "Baguslah kalau begitu."_

 _Kagura: "Kau sudah bertemu dengan Nobume-chan?"_

 _Okita: "Sedang dalam perjalanan."_

 _Kagura: "baiklah, hati hati dijalan."_

Aku pun memasukan ponselku kembali kedalam saku celanaku, Aku harus memastikan keadaan kagura setiap menitnya dan mengabari selalu kegiatan ku, sebagai seorang kekasih yang baik. Seperti yang kalian tau, Kagura merupakan kekasih pertama ku dan aku juga akan berharap kalau dia merupakan kekasih terakhirku. jadi, wajar saja bagiku untuk bersikap khawatiran dan protektif terhadap kagura.

Aku pun mencari kafe dimana tempat teman kagura bekerja. Melihat dari alamat yang aku bawa sepertinya kafenya tidak jauh dari sekitaran kampus. Saking konsentrasinya aku membaca kertas alamat yang aku pegang, aku pun menabrak seseorang. Kulihat orang tersebut tak terluka tapi belanjaan yang dia bawa sepertinya tumpah semua akibat aku. aku pun membantu wanita itu, memunguti barang belanjaannya

"AH, maaf aku tidak sengaja." Ucapku sambil menyerahkan barang belanjaannya.

"Iya terimakasih telah membantu." Wanita itu pun menatapku. Warna mata yang merah sangat sesuai dengan wajahnya dan kulitnya putih. Aku bisa memperkirakan wanita itu cukup muda antara seusiaku atau lebih muda. Kalau aku tidak punya wanita yang kucintai aku rasa aku akan menganggap wanita ini sangat cantik, tapi karena aku sudah punya kagura, aku selalu menganggap kagura yang paling cantik. Wanita ini terlihat sangat anggun dengan kimono bercorak bunga berwarna biru setara dengan rambutnya yang biru dan panjang

wanita itu pun memungut sesuatu dari kakiku dan menyerahkannya padaku, "Kamu menjatuhkan kertasmu." Ucap wanita itu. aku pun melihat apa yang dia berikan padaku. Secarik kertas putih bertuliskan sebuah alamat. Ah, sepertinya aku menjatuhkan Alamatku.

"Ah iya, terimakasih. Untung kau memungutnya." Kataku sambil menerima secarik kertas itu.

"Alamat yang ada di situ, sepertinya adalah Kafe milik ku."

"Eh? Jangan jangan kau? Imai Nobume-san?" wanita itu pun mengangguk dan menatapku heran

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Aku hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Aku pun mengulurkan tangan ku yang kemudian disambut olehnya.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Okita Sougo, Pacarnya Kagura." Mulutnya pun langsung membentuk oh sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Ah iya, Kagura sudah menceritakannya padaku. Aku Imai Nobume, temannya kagura dan mantannya Kamui-san." Aku pun langsung tercengang kaget. Eh, seorang yang creepy seperti kamui punya pacar.

"M-mantannya, Kamui?" Dia pun hanya mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Haha benar, jangan terkejut seperti itu. Kamui memang mempunyai tipe dengan wanita yang lebih tua sebenarnya."

Wait?! lebih tua?! Apa maksudnya, padahal mukanya muda sekali.

"Maaf, agak sedikit tidak sopan. Sebenarnya berapa umur anda?"

"28 tahun."

Kali ini aku benar benar shock. melihat perubahan wajahku yang shock mendengar umurnya, Nobume pun menatapku dengan kesal.

"kau tidak menganggapku bahwa aku anak anak bukan?"

dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepala saat aku merasa ada aura hitam keluar dari wanita ini. Tidak bisa kubayangkan seorang wanita 28 tahun mukanya sangat muda seperti 19 tahun kebawah, tapi gak heran juga sih. Dia adalah seorang manajer kafe, agak sedikit aneh aja kalau manager kafe berumur masih sangat belia.

Malamnya~

"Tadaima~" Ucapku dengan nada lelah. Hari ini, aku diperkenalkan beberapa karyawan kafe dan diajarkan bagaimana cara kerja di kafe tersebut. Kafe Mimawarigumi ternyata telah buka semenjak 4 tahun silam, dan kafe itu ternyata cukup terkenal, jadi tadi aku akhirnya langsung memulai pekerjaanku disana sekalian training menjadi pelayan. Dan itu sangat melelahkan.

"Okaeri~" Jawab kedua orang teman sekamarku. Aku melihat Takasugi berlari kearahku dengan mata berbinar binar, dan itu bukanlah pertanda yang baik. "KAU?!" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ku dengan senyum 5 jari layaknya anak anak.

"Aku telah mendengarnya dari Kamui, Kau ternyata bukanlah manusia biasa?!" Ucapnya terdengar nada gembira dari dia berbicara. Aku hanya menatapnya datar. Jadi kalau aku bukan manusia biasa lalu aku apa? Persilangan antara iblis dan manusia?

"KAU ADALAH HYBRID ANTARA IBLIS DAN MANUSIA?! HYBRID TERLANGKA YANG PERNAH ADA!"

OH GOD!

"MAAFKAN AKU ATAS SIKAPKU TADI! SEHARUSNYA KAU MENGATAKAN BAHWA DIRIMU ADALAH HYBRID! KITA BERTIGA AKAN BERTEMPUR MELAWAN SANG RAJA IBLIS KEJAM!" aku pun hanya menghiraukan kicauannya dan duduk di sofa bersama Kamui.

"Nee? Kamui-san?"

"Nani?" katanya sambil terus menatap layar tv.

"Kudengar kau menyukai wanita tua."

Dalam hitungan detik aku ditampar oleh kamui.

"OI!"

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu?" Ucapnya dengan nada marah dan menggebu gebu.

"Nobume-san."

dan dalam satu detik dia berubah jadi depresi. Kurasa orang ini terkena bipolar.

"Tolong, Jangan sebut nama itu. Dia masa lalu ku yang kelam."

"Jadi? Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku?"

"Aku dan dia berpacaran hanya dalam waktu 2 minggu karena kukira dia lebih muda dengan Aku bukan penyuka wanita tua makanya saat aku tau dia lebih tua dariku aku memutuskannya. Kau harus tau, Sougo-kun! AKU INI LOLICON! AKU SUKA WANITA YANG MUDA DAN BOCAH PUN TIDAK MASALAH!"

Eeeeeeeh, ini pertama kalinya ku melihat seorang yang bangga menjadi lolicon dalam hidupnya. Entah kenapa? rasanya aku ingin pindah tempat tinggal.

 _Dear kagura-chan._

 _hidupku disini sepertinya tidak baik baik saja. kalau nanti aku berubah menjadi Chuuninbyou atau Lolicon, Maukah kau masih menjadi Pacarku?_

inilah awal kehidupanku dalam dunia perkuliahan. Ditemani Otaku yang juga pengidap Chuuninbyou, dan Part-timer Model yang diam diam Lolicon. Dan malam itu, Mansion kami berisik dengan teriakan lolicon dan chuuninbyou yang ingin membuat dunia baru

TBC

Ps: Sebenarnya kedua temanku ini beneran Otaku. perbedaan nya adalah yang satu Chuuninbyou dimana dia selalu bersikap layaknya Kaneki ken dari Tokyo Ghoul kalau lagi gak ada kerjaan, dan satunya hobi dengan loli dimana harapan satu satunya adalah dunia ini dipenuhi oleh imoutou yang akan memanggil dia Oniichan dengan nada imut. Saat aku bertemu mereka, kukira mereka adalah orang yang normal sampe mereka mengetahui aku adalah otaku. bahkan pertemuan pertama kami pertanyaan yang aku terima adalah, "Anime apa yang kau tonton?"

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca kisah anehku dan teman temanku. tidak semua dicerita ini benar benar terjadi di dunia ku, tapi sebagian memang sempat terjadi. Untuk episode selanjutnya akan berjudul "Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another: 'What! You too? I thought I was the only one. -C.S Lewis-"

sayonara thanks sekali lagi udh membaca karya ini. See you Next time


	3. Friendship is born at that moment when o

Warning: Ini adalah kisah curhatan tiga sahabat idiot yang berusaha mengubah dunia dengan cara mereka sendiri. Karakter asli punya Sorachi-Sensei, aku memakainya hanya sebagai perumpamaan karakter kami. Kalau gak lucu, Diperingatkan ini bukan Comedy atau Parody cuman curhatan dan kebodohan yang kami lakukan. Kalau lucu, kami bersyukur tandanya kami dapat menghimbur pembaca

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another: 'What! You too? I thought I was the only one. -C.S Lewis-

Namaku Okita Shougo, seperti dari yang kalian kenal di chapter sebelumnya aku adalah tokoh utama dari cerita ini. Aku sekarang tinggal dengan dua orang aneh yang bernama Kamui Yato, seorang Lolicon akut. Pekerjaannya adalah Model majalah dan Seorang mahasiswa Desain Grafis. Dia adalah Kakak pacarku, Kagura. Dan Takasugi Shinsuke. Dia adalah pria tampan dari Jurusan Hukum julukan di kampus adalah Prince From Scientific Law, walaupun seperti itu dia adalah seorang Chuuninbyou yang niatnya masuk hukum adalah membasmi kejahatan dari Raja Iblis yang mengatur dunia.

Aku sudah bertahan bersama mereka hampir seminggu dan aku belum merasakan kegilaan dari dalam diriku tidak seperti saat pertama aku berada disini. Entah aku harus khawatir akibat sudah terbiasa dengan suasana itu atau bahagia karena aku sudah terbiasa disini.

Kebetulan hari ini aku tidak ada kelas, dan disaat bersamaan mereka juga tidak ada kelas. Entah itu suatu pertanda baik atau buruk tapi pilihan kedua lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana.

Pagi ini aku bangun seperti biasa, kebisingan dari Takasugi yang membangunkan satu rumah dengan teriakannya, "Bangun para warrior, kali ini kita tidak boleh kalah melawan the Dark Lord."

Lalu disahut dengan kamui, "Voldemort sudah mati dibunuh oleh Harry Potter! Dan andaikan ada Dark Lord yang ingin kubunuh adalah KAU! TAKASUGI BRENGSEK!" dan seperti biasa, kamui bukanlah morning person. Dia akan berkata sekasar kasarnya dari dalam kamar apabila dibangunkan saat pagi hari.

Aku pun terbangun dan melihat sekarang sudah pukul 9 pagi. Seperti biasa, sebelum aku bersiap aku akan mengecek handphone untuk memastikan adanya kelas atau tidak. Karena ini masih hari pertamaku di Kampus tentu saja aku memastikan kelas ada atau tidak berdasarkan Jadwal, mungkin kalau sudah sebulan aku akan memastikan jadwal dari grup chat kelasku.

Hari Jumat, aku free tanpa matakuliah apapun. Tapi lebih baik hari ini aku melihat lihat stand untuk UKM yang ada di Universitas ini. Aku pun beranjak dari kasurku dan mengambil pakaian, perlengkapan mandi dan handuk.

Lalu saat aku keluar dari kamar, aku pun disambut dengan Takasugi dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"OHAYO! Manusia hybrid, Okita-kun. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini? Kalau kau tidak ada kerjaan, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku pergi mengalahkan Dark Lord?" Ocehnya dengan semangat. Aku pun hanya memijat kepala ku dengan pelan melihat kelakuan Takasugi.

"Ohayo, Takasugi-san. Hari ini aku akan mengecek stand stand untuk UKM, jadi maafkan aku tidak bisa menemani mu melawan Dark Lord." Jawabku dengan datar. Takasugi pun menatapku dengan kecewa dan tatapan memelas. Dan dalam waktu singkat dia ceria kembali sambil membusungkan dada layaknya superhero. Aku akan menganggap Takasugi merupakan Chuuninbyo dengan kepribadian bipolar.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku akan melawan Dark Lord sendirian dan menyelamatkan dunia. Tenang saja Okita-kun, kau lakukanlah side mission mu untuk menaikan level kekuatanmu."

Aku pun pergi menuju ke kamar mandi dan membiarkan dia dengan imajinasi luar biasanya. Kalau aku meladeninya lebih lama yang ada aku akan ikut masuk ke petualangan yang tidak ada hentinya.

Setelah aku selesai mandi, aku sudah melihat Kamui duduk di meja makan sambil meminum kopinya.

"Ohayou, Kamui-kun." Sapa ku sambil mengeringkan rambutku yang basah. Kamui pun menaruh gelasnya diatas meja lalu menyapa ku.

"Ohayou, Sougo-kun. Mau kemana berpakaian serapi itu?"

Aku pun duduk dihadapan Kamui sambil mengambil selembar roti tawar yang tersedia di meja makan.

"Aku mau melihat UKM yang ada Universitas, siapa tau ada yang membuatku tertarik? Kalau kau, akan melakukan apa hari ini?" Tanya ku sambil mengolesi selesai cokelat keatas roti.

"Entahlah, Hari ini seperti yang aku katakan semalam, aku tidak ada kelas di kampus atau pun jadwal pemotretan untuk hari ini. Paling aku akan bersantai dirumah dan menikmati Anime kesukaanku." Ucapnya.

"Apa kau tidak mengikuti UKM, Kamui-san?"

Akupun memakan potongan terakhir rotiku sambil melihat Kamui yang mendongak keatas menatap langit langit dengan tatapan bosan.

"Tidak, karena bagiku tidak ada yang menarik untuk diikuti juga, dari Klub maupun Organisasi. Terakhir aku mengajukan proposal permohonan untuk Klub Lolicon namaku di blacklist oleh ketua eksekutif mahasiswa." Katanya. Akupun hanya bisa Faceplam mendengar pernyataan bodohnya itu.

"Kukira kau mengikuti minimal salah satu kegiatan kampus selain kelas?"

Kamui pun hanya mengangkat bahu dan menghabiskan kopinya.

"Tapi, Kau tau Takasugi-kun mengikuti salah satu Klub yang ada di kampus lho." Aku pun langsung tercengang mengetahui seorang Chunninbyou akut mengikuti klub yang ada dikampus.

Tapi aku yakin, klub itu adalah klub yang berisikan oleh otaku yang sama dengan seperti Takasugi. Kamui seperti mengetahui pikiran ku dia tersenyum sinis.

"Asal kau tau, Takasugi itu bagian dari organisasi eksekutif mahasiswa tingkat universitas lho. Bahkan dia adalah anggota pentingnya, yaitu bagian Hubungan Masyarakat dan Informasi."

Kali ini aku dibuat bengong oleh Kamui. Kamui pun langsung tersenyum puas melihat ku terkejut.

"Kau serius?" Ucapku dengan nada terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, Takasugi seorang Chuuninbyou akut yang bersikap layaknya anak bocah 5 tahun bisa menjadi anggota eksekutif mahasiswa.

"Well, awalnya juga aku terkejut saat mengetahui orang aneh seperti dia bisa menjadi seorang anggota eksekutif-"

Dalam hati aku berkata, tidak seharusnya kamui mengatakan Takasugi aneh kalau dirinya lebih aneh dan kriminal dibanding takasugi.

"- tapi mengenal Takasugi, mungkin diotaknya adalah eksekutif mahasiswa merupakan anggota elite dari guild tertentu dan hanya orang kuat yang bisa masuk dan menjadi anggota eksekutif." Ucap Kamui.

Ada benarnya, mengenal Takasugi pasti dia akan mengira kalau anggota eksekutif mahasiswa merupakan anggota elite dari guild yang akan mengalahkan Raja iblis dan Dark Lord.

"Anyway, membicarakan tentang Takasugi-san, kemana orang tersebut?" Tanyaku melihat suasana disini sepi tanpa teriakan, 'raja iblis akan menghabisi dunia.' atau sejenisnya.

"Kalau Takasugi sedang libur paling dia akan bersama klub anehnya."

"Klub? Maksudmu Eksekutif mahasiswa?"

"Bukan, Klub yang berisikan chuuninbyou seperti dia. Biasanya perkumpulan seperti itu ada setiap hari dan mencari tempat di tokyo sambil menggunakan kostum aneh layaknya cosplay." Jelas Kamui.

Wow, ternyata memang jati diri Takasugi-san tidak akan berubah. Dan entah kenapa aku tidak terkejut mendengat Takasugi juga bagian dari klub aneh tersebut.

"Kuharap aku juga bisa membuat klub Lolicon, mungkin aku akan bersama dengan mereka mencari Loli loli imut dan berbagi tips atau berdiskusi dengan mereka mengenai loli dan betapa imutnya mereka." Kata kamui dengan wajah berbinar dan tatapan berharap.

"Kumohon jangan, terkadang aku heran bagaimana kau bisa menyembunyikan sifat asli mu dari keluarga mu, Kamui-san."

"EH? Menyembunyikan? Aku tidak pernah menyembunyikannya. Adik ku mengetahui kalau aku Lolicon. Orang tuaku tidak tau karena mereka tidak pernah ada dirumah dan aku sudah berpisah dengan ayahku." Ucapnya terus terang.

"Kagura tidak mengatakannya padaku."

"Tentu saja, aku yang memintanya. Menurutmu, siapa yang mau hidup bersama dengan Chuninbyou dan Lolicon selama 4 tahun bukan?"

Jadi selama ini pacarku dan kakaknya bersengkokol menipuku agar aku tinggal disini bersama dua orang aneh.

"Lagian, aku juga butuh teman yang membayar keperluan rumah ini. Kau kira Takasugi-kun akan membayar keperluan sehari hari kita, misalnya pembayaran untuk uang air dan listrik."

"Memang Takasugi-san tidak pernah membayar?"

"Kalau aku tidak melapor pada keluarga Takasugi, mungkin mansion ini harus aku yang membayar sendiri. Orang itu setiap mendapatkan uang pasti akan habis untuk barang barang yang tidak berguna. Makanya aku bekerja."

"Entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan." Ucapku sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Terimakasih atas perhatiannya."

 _Okita: "Kau menipu ku."_

 _Kagura: "?"_

 _Okita: "kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau aku akan tinggal bersama lolicon dan chuuninbyou?"_

 _Kagura: "Ah rupanya kau sudah tau ya. Cukup lama juga kau menyadari kalau kakak ku lolicon dan temannya Chuuninbyou."_

 _Okita: "Aku sudah tau dari awal, tapi aku baru tau kalau kau sudah mengetahuinya dari lama."_

 _Kagura: "Hehe~ Abis kakak ku yang meminta, aku hanya mengikutinya saja."_

 _Okita: "((╬●∀●)"_

 _Kagura: "Well~ buktinya kau survive seminggu ini, jadi tidak masalahkan?"_

 _Okita: "Untungnya kau kekasihku, kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah mengajukan gugatan penipuan padamu."_

 _Kagura: "Bukannya kau seharusnya berterima kasih telah memberikan tempat kepadamu?"_

 _Okita: "aku berterima kasih untuk itu tapi aku tidak berterima kasih untuk tinggal bersama dua orang aneh."_

 _Kagura: "Hey! Salah satu orang aneh itu adalah kakak ku tau."_

 _Kagura: "Dan lagian bukannya itu lebih baik, ada orang yang bisa memperhatikan kesehatan mu juga. Dan mereka orang baik, bukan orang jahat, walaupun kakak ku Lolicon tapi dia tidak pernah benar benar menculik anak kecil dan mempersetubuh anak kecil."_

 _Okita: "Baiklah baiklah kau benar. Terimakasih babe atas saran darimu untuk tinggal bersama mereka."_

 _Okita: "Lupakan masalah tadi, Kegiatan apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?"_

 _Kagura: "Hari ini aku hanya menghadiri kelas dan beristirahat dikamarku. Kalau kau?"_

 _Okita: "aku akan melihat pendaftaran klub yang tersedia di Universitas."_

 _Kagura: "Apakah kau akan mencoba Kendo lagi seperti SMA?"_

 _Okita: "Entahlah, sepertinya iya. Apa kau mengikuti klub?"_

 _Kagura: "Yup, aku mengikuti klub musical kali ini. Kau tau di kluh itu banyak sekali pria tampan."_

 _Okita: "Kagura-chan!"_

 _Kagura: "Haha bercanda, aku tetap mencintai mu kok. Love you"_

 _Okita: "I love you too."_

Aku pun memandang handphone ku dengan tatapan sedikit cemburu. Terkadang kagura tidak berpikir saat dia berkata seperti itu terhadapku, makanya aku sedikit khawatir kalau perempuan itu akan menchat diriku dan mengatakan kalau dia malah mencintai orang lain.

Aku pun menaruh handphoneku kedalam tas ku dan melihat sekeliling jalan dekat pintu masuk penuh dengan stand dari klub klub yang ada di kampus ini. Banyak orang yang membagikan souvenir, pop art, brosur atau pun makanan agar tertarik dengan klub mereka.

Aku sendiri pun sudah penuh dengan 10 brosur dan pop art yang di berikan oleh tiap klub yang berbeda. Dan aku belum menemukan satupun yang aku mau. Aku ingin mencoba kendo lagi, tapi entah kenapa aku juga ingin merasakan satu hal yang baru seperti yang Kagura lakukan.

Aku pun duduk di kursi taman yang kosong sambil menatap langit dan menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku.

"Okita-kun?" Panggil suara yang aku sangat kenal sekali. Suara yang selalu membangunkan pagiku dengan cara yang aneh.

Akupun melirik Takasugi yang menatapku dengan heran."Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau katanya mau lihat lihat stand klub yang ada?"

"Aku sudah selesai kok, sedangkan kau sendiri sedang apa disini, Takasugi-san?"

Jangan katakan kalau klub anehnya sedang berpetualangan di daerah kampus untuk mencari dark lord atau cecunguknya.

"Aku sedang menjalankan tugasku." Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan nametag anggota eksekutif mahasiswa. Kali ini perkiraanku salah dan aku lupa kalau dia juga seorang anggota kemahasiswaan.

Takasugi duduk disebelahku sambil meluruskan kakinya ke tanah. "sudah menentukan apa yang kau pilih Okita-kun?"

"Belum, aku sendiri ingin mencoba Kendo kembali tapi aku juga ingin mencoba hal baru seperti yang pacarku lakukan."

"Pacarmu? Maksudmu, Kagura-chan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Well, mengenal kagura, dia adalah orang yang paling tidak konsisten yang pernah aku temui. Passionnya dalam melakukan suatu hal memang kuat. Tapi untuk tetap dalam konsistensinya pada satu hal yang tidak kuat, satu satunya hal yang dia pertahankan paling lama adalah Kau, yang sanggup bertahan pacaran 3 tahun. Dan entah sampai kapan kagura akan bosan denganmu." Jelasnya.

Jujur pernyataan terakhirnya cukup membuatku sakit hati.

"Kuharap aku bisa jadi kekasih terakhir Kagura-chan, karena aku tidak akan berpikir untuk melepaskannya. Dan, Takasugi-san kenapa kau memilih anggota eksekutif mahasiswa?"

"Yaah, Karena dulunya aku juga sama sepertimu. Tidak ada klub yang bagiku menarik, dan aku malah menganggap mereka semua membosankan. Aku ingin melanjutkan untuk tetap di Klub musik sama saat aku SMA tapi aku juga ingin mencoba yang baru, akhirnya aku memilih jadi anggota eksekutif karena-"

"Karena kau merasa itu keren layaknya kelompok elite yang berada di Guild hebat dan hanya orang terpilih yang bisa memasukinya sama seperti Guild guild dalam game yang sering kau mainkan." Potongku dengan cepat. Mengenal dunianya aku yakin yang kuucapkan itu benar

"Tepat sekali!" Ucapnya dengan bangga. Benarkan, aku sudah dapat menebak otaknya sekarang.

"Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kuberi tahu padamu." Ucapnya. Aku pun hanya menatapnya dengan heran.

"Aku ingin memberitahu mu, bahwa kalau kau merasa apa yang menjadi pilihanmu sekarang. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba yang baru, kalau kau tidak merasa nyaman yang baru mungkin kau bisa keluar dan mencari lagi. Lagian inikan hanya klub bukan sesuatu yang perlu kau risaukan."

Dan kali ini aku terpukau dengan Takasugi-san. Dia bisa berbicara sebijak itu dan senormal itu. Entah kenapa aku jadi sangat mengangguminya.

"Kalau kau mau mencoba, kenapa kau tidak mencoba klub cosplayer ku? Karena aku juga membutuhkan orang baru. Kau tau kita bisa melakukan sparring dan berlatih melawan dark lord atau-"

Atau tidak. Aku pun menghiraukan ocehan Takasugi yang melantur kemana mana. Aku pun menatap langit dan akhirnya berhasil memutuskan sesuatu.

Daripada aku mengikuti klub dimana orang orang seperti Takasugi-san berasal lebih baik aku mencoba kendo kembali. Dan mungkin, aku bisa memperkuat diriku dalam Kendo sekalian melatih skill berpedangku.

TBC~

Kali ini aku menceritakan tentang kisah saat aku memulai untuk mencoba masuk kedalam sebuah klub. Diantara ketiga temanku, memang ada satu anggota eksekutif mahasiswa. Kerjaanya sangat sibuk sekali dan itu membuatku merasa tidak tertarik dalam dunia itu. Dan ada temanku satu lagi yang memang tidak mau ikut seperti itu karena alasan malas dan tidak tertarik.

Entah bagaimana pengalaman kalian saat memilih UKM, Klub, atau Organisasi saat kalian masuk kampus… tapi saat aku masuk dunia perkuliahan, Aku memilih sesuatu yang aku suka dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Seperti biasa terima kasih untuk pembaca semua. Kalau kalian terhibur silahkan komen dan like kalau tidak, leave the message and don't read it anymore. Ini cuman curhatan mahasiswa seperti kami. Saya Okita sougo mengundurkan diri.

Judul berikutnya: "Only a true friend would be that truly honest.— Shrek"


	4. Annoucement but you must read it

Sebenarnya saya mau membuat curhatan baru saya yang masih berhubungan dengan cerita TLoUS, yaitu kehidupan saya bersama dengan saudara saya. Kalau dalam cerita ini saya mengungkit masa lalu saya saat masih Kuliah. Curhatan berikutnya tentang kehidupan sehari hari saya bersama dengan saudara saudara saya.

Judul: The torture being the First Child.

Kisah ini menceritakan kehidupan saya sebagai anak pertama dalam keluarga dan mempunyai adik yang cukup banyak. Saya harap anda juga dapat membaca ini. kenapa kok saya buat cerita gak diselesaikan satu satu. Alasan utama saya adalah, Imaginasi saya cukup banyak untuk diceritakan makanya terkadang saya akan mengalami momen stuck yang malah menghasilkan kisah baru.

untuk kisah berikutnya di TLoUs adalah Pertengkaran hebat, dan Sahabat yang selalu bersama. Untuk kalian semua, selamat menikmati Kisah ku. kalau kalian punya kisah yang ingin diceritakan dan dijadikan fanfiction, silahkan review atau PM kisah kalian. Kalau tentang saudara kalian, akan kukisahkan kisah kalian di The torture being the First Child, kalau tentang persahabatan akan kukisahkan kalian di TLoUS.

Sipnosis:

Apakah kalian punya saudara? Saudara yang cukup banyak? dan kalian juga anak pertama? Pasti kalian juga merasakan penderitaan yang sama. Namaku Osomatsu-san. Anak pertama dari 6 bersaudara. aku punya 5 adik yang aku sebut sebagai Iblis berkulit manusia. Inilah kisah ku. Curhatan sebagai anak pertama. second series from Diary Series: Brotherhood.

Yup segitu aja sipnosisnya. SARABA JA!


End file.
